This invention relates to cleanout assemblies of the plug and socket type, such as may be employed to advantage in fluid transmission lines, storage tanks and like receptacles. It pertains particularly to such a cleanout assembly having a pressure relief valve to vent excessive pressure in the receptacle prior to opening the cleanout assembly.
In the chemical industry in general, and in the paper-making industry in particular, it is commonplace to transmit highly corrosive liquids from one processing station to another, and to store such liquids in suitably designed storage tanks. These operations frequently are carried out under conditions of high temperature and pressure.
In the wood composition board industry, it is commonplace to transmit solid wood particles entrained in a gaseous stream from one place to another.
In these and many other industrial procedures, prevention of plugging of the transmission lines and unplugging the lines once they have become plugged present serious problems. Further complications arise if the plugged lines maintain pressure even after the material flow has stopped.
Accordingly, it is the general object of the present invention to provide a cleanout assembly for fluid transmission lines, for storage tanks, and for like receptacles which contain materials susceptible to fluid flow, especially for such receptacles wherein the fluids are under pressure.
Further objects and advantages include the provision of a cleanout assembly for fluid transmission lines and the like which is:
Proof against leaks even though subjected to high temperature and pressure. PA1 Resistant to the action of corrosive liquids. PA1 Easy to open and close. PA1 Tightly sealed. PA1 Not subject to wear. PA1 Easily installed. PA1 Adaptable for use in various types of installations including elbows, straight pipes and tanks of varying dimensions. PA1 Manually operable. PA1 Installable in various locations. PA1 Useful also as an inspection opening. PA1 Provided with pressure release means for manually releasing pressure from within the receptacle, prior to opening.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will be made apparent in the following specification and claims.